In modern vehicles, it is known to transmit information and/or energy between a vehicle electronics system and a vehicle seat electronics system. In particular, in this case, contactless transmitting devices may be used, see for example DE 10 2004 050 759 A1 or DE 101 64 068 B4. It is also known to configure vehicle seats to be adjustable such that they are adaptable to different users, for example. In particular, in this case the vehicle seats may be displaced along an adjustment direction in a linear manner inside the vehicle. Also, in particular in vehicles which are able to be modified, such as for example vans, vehicle seats may also be designed to be removable. In this case, it is advantageous to determine a position of the vehicle seat, in particular a location along the adjustment direction. Since the position of the vehicle seat may permit conclusions to be drawn about the size of the user, for example, a particularly high degree of safety may be provided by a deployment for a user of the vehicle seat which is adapted to a position of the vehicle seat, in particular by means of safety devices such as for example belt tensioners and/or airbags. In this case, further measures of the user, for example the weight, may also be determined by sensors and provided as information to the safety devices. According to the prior art, it is known to determine this position of the vehicle seat by additional external sensors, see also for example DE 10 2004 050 759 A1 or DE 101 64 068 B4. These sensors constitute additional components which have to be supplied with energy and generally increase the complexity of a vehicle seat and/or a vehicle.